custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/Skya Nui Storyline Notes
Alright, so I'm going to start plotting out the basics for my kind-a-sort-a finale on the wiki, and I'll post the basics of the storyline here. The Basics I first want to establish that this storyline will be taking place in the canon BIONICLE universe before the year 2009. All canon established after 2008 is going to be forfeit for several reasons: #This works to my advantage as I'm most familiar with Bionicle up to 2008. Afterwards the story became... well, convoluted. #The plot afterwards also got rid of some more mystical qualities of Bionicle, which I'd like to keep more of. #The bloody Red Star. I don't want death to mean nothing. No one's coming back, no matter the status of their body. I also need to establish a time frame for the story, and it's going to take place some time just before or even during the Karda Nui story arc. So about 1,000AGC. The Setting The book will take place in Skya Nui (lit. "Big Sky/Great Sky" in Matoran). The setting is of little concern to most in the world below, as it is nearly impossible to reach and most would not need it. Being so isolated, Skya Nui is more myth to most below it. After some debate, I've settled on a spherical Dyson Sphere-esque world with the habitable surface on the inside. The inhabitants tend to live in larger cities, and vast swaths of land and sea fill the space between. At the heart of Skya Nui (suspended by several large access pillars) is a light source that changes according to the day. Within the source is the wellspring of Skya Nui's power, the Elemental Well. The Elemental Well is believed to be the source from which Toa's powers are drawn. It is unknown exactly how it works, but it is known to be a source of great power. The Well keeps the world afloat, and also provides power to some of the land's cities' systems as well. The Ultima will also be featured as well, but it's powers are going to be altered to be less overpowered and silly. The Characters and, by extension, the Plot I won't go into detail on all the characters, but here's the gist of it: Protagonists The protagonists will mainly be the Toa Skya, the group of Toa charged by a Great Being mandate and the Great Spirit Mata Nui to guard the Elemental Well and, by extension, all of Skya Nui. The original team consisted of twelve Toa, but two of them betrayed and killed nearly all of their brethren sans one. This one, Rundas, became the sole protector of Skya Nui for centuries. Eventually, however, a new team of Toa answers his call in order to help save the land from a terrible evil. Which brings us to the... Antagonists The main antagonist will obviously be my usual go-to guy Jevson. However, his character will be reworked to better fit the story. In this, he is a Rahkshi changed by Energized Protodermis by the Brotherhood. During his time with them, he learned of the Makuta Teridax's Plan to take over the Matoran Universe. Thus, he is plotting to stop Teridax by absorbing the Well of Element's powers to put an end to this threat. However, his plan is in turn a threat to Skya Nui. To help him, Jevson enlists the aid of several crazies, including an insane Turaga turned scientist, a bounty hunter, and a spurned Makuta exile who has his own ends. Also in there is The Remnant, the two original Toa Skya and their new cloned toa team. They want to take over Skya Nui and utilize its powers to install an empire similar to what Tuyet did in "Dark Mirror". Unresolved Issues Alright, that's the basic gist of the storyline. Now, I've got to show you some of the complications arising from this, and I'm requesting your aid. The first deals with the society of Skya Nui. I know for sure that their technology will rely on elemental powers, as they draw it from the Well in the center of their own little world. But I'm not sure whether their society should be more like the futuristic sci-fi of Metru Nui or the tribalistic fantasy of Mata Nui. State your opinions in the comments. Also unresolved is how people get to Skya Nui. Being something of a myth and having no real way in (as of yet), I'm wondering how Jevson and the other Toa that are brought in later will even get to the city. Please help there as well. Conclusion There you have it. The summarized idea for the new storyline. I may update this with new info as the need arises. Hopefully I can make this storyline good. I want it to be a good sendoff and legacy. Also may post chapters to Fanfic.net for kicks and giggles. It's a mess over there. ---Deus Vult! 00:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts